Alice (ship)
Alice was the name that Tom Paris gave to an alien shuttlecraft he bought from Abaddon's Repository of Lost Treasures in the Delta Quadrant. The ship's computer contained a program that could manifest itself as a person to its pilot. History At some point in the mid-24th century, Abaddon bought the alien ship from a Haakonian trader. Abaddon tried turning the ship into a towing vessel, but found the ship to require constant repairs. Abaddon found that its neurogenic interface made him see a woman, the personification of the alien ship. She told him that he was incompatible with her systems, and to find a pilot that was. He decided not to tell future prospects about this detail. In 2376, the came across what they thought was a fleet of ships. It was in fact Abaddon's repository. He immediately hailed them offering his services. While looking through his inventory of things to trade, the alien ship caught Lieutenant Paris' eye; stating that "it's a work of art. That ship wasn't assembled, it was sculpted." All Abaddon asked for it was "three used power cells and Tom's interactive record collection." Chakotay told him they already had a full complement of shuttles, but as Paris was clearly eager to get it, Chakotay approved. Abaddon told him that the alien ship was special, and that he'd only sell it to a pilot he knew would take care of her. They left his establishment, and continued towards the Alpha Quadrant. Tom Paris went directly to restoring the vessel. Harry Kim, who Tom Paris had volunteered to help restore the alien ship, assisted him in trying to start the ship up for the first time. Paris decided to name it "Alice", after Alice Battisti, whom he had pursued at the Academy. They found that the ship's power systems burned through power cells quickly, and just starting it up and running the neurogenic interface burned another one out. Paris became obsessed with the alien ship to the point that he started ignoring B'Elanna Torres. Alice was able to project itself in Paris' mind as an attractive woman. The more he used the interface, the more he came under control of it. When Paris began to resist Alice and attempted to go to sickbay, Alice was able to send a small shock to Paris' brain, causing severe pain. With this "Alice" was able to make him launch the craft, and he became one with the machine and headed for a particle fountain, which Alice referred to as "home". Because Paris' mind was linked with the ship, weapons fired by Voyager hurt Paris directly. To defeat this Janeway ordered The Doctor to link Paris' and B'Elanna Torres' minds to distract Paris long enough to allow Tuvok to shut Alice down and beam Paris back to Voyager before Alice was destroyed in the particle fountain. Technology One of Alice s many features was a neurogenic interface, which allowed a pilot to physically bond with the alien ship's computer. When the pilot was seated, a brace would extend from the headrest of the pilot's chair halfway around the pilot's head. This allowed the alien ship to read the pilot's thoughts. ( ) The ship had multiphasic shielding and an optronic weapons array capable of firing pulses which were capable of disrupting tractor beams. ( ) Appendices Background information Alice was voiced by Claire Rankin, who also portrayed the Human and Abaddon's species illusion of Alice. Tom's Alice was described in the script as "a young human woman wearing civilian clothing. She's attractive, seductive, and exists only in Tom's mind. As we'll learn, she's a manifestation of the neural interface he shares with the ship." According to a deleted scene at the very end of the episode, the scene cuts back to an image Abaddon facing the camera, giving his introduction to the screen, before cutting to his voice over while the camera pans his junkyard "...until it finds "Alice," battered and rusting much as we first saw her." The episode fades out "off the unsettling image of the little ship waiting for its next owner..." For more information on the studio model, see VOY studio models. External link * de:Alice (Shuttle) sv:Alice (skepp) Category:Shuttles